The present technology relates to a positional information correction device, a touch sensor, a positional information correction method, and a program.
In recent years, various types of touch sensors have been developed (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-39515), and many types of touch sensors have already been put to practical use. Among these, capacitance type touch sensors have drawn great attention from the perspective of their favorable operability and great durability. When an operation body (for example, a finger) approaches a capacitance type touch sensor, the capacitance type touch sensor detects a position of the operation body by using change of capacitance which occurs between an electrode in the touch sensor and the operation body. Change of capacitance occurring between the electrode and the operation body occurs even when the operation body does not contact with the touch sensor. Accordingly, the touch sensor responses even when the operation body approaches its surface or when the operation body lightly touches its surface. Thanks to such good respondence, a user can obtain superior operability. Further, a capacitance type touch sensor can detect each position of a plurality of operation bodies that approach or contact with its surfaces.